


vermilion

by bulletdart



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: a romance more thrilling than any novel (for femslash ex 2017)





	vermilion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivaforever597](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/gifts).



> ruby and hanamaru enjoying a quiet evening reading together. click image for full res. hope you like it!

[](http://i.imgur.com/DPyGZem.png)


End file.
